humanos vs dioses
by chrona15
Summary: Es una pelea entre humanos y dioses, raimon tendrá que acabar con esta amenaza, re si viran ayuda de 2 chicas, la hija de la oscuridad y la hija de la luz. No sean malos conmigo soy nueva en esto. no yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Humanos vs Dioses

Personajes

Nombre: Hero Black

Edad: 14 años

Color de ojos: tiene uno morado y el otro azul

Color de cabello: es plateado con morado

Color de pies: blanca

Carácter: seria, no ríe mucho, protege a su hermana, es muy agresiva cuando se meten con su hermana o Endou, conoce a Endou.

Nombre: Hero White

Edad: 13 años

Color de cabello: café con azul fuerte.

Color de ojos: azul bajo

Color de piel: blanca

Carácter: es muy alegre

(Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5)

Comienzo

?: Corre más rápido nos alcanzara

?: No puedo mas Black

Black: Vamos White se que puedes, casi llegamos al portal

White: Lo sé pero ya no puedo

Black: si puedes, no quieres que darte en este mundo verdad?

White: no, pero ya no puedo más hermana.

Black: ya llegamos.

(Un joven vestido de negro separo delante del portal.)

?: Creo que no

Black: Dark aléjate de nosotras, no quiero hacerte daño por favor vete.

(El sonríe.)

Dark: no creo, tu padre quiere que mates a

Black: calla- dijo con enojo- o si no te matare y sabes que cumplo lo que digo.

Dark: jejeje sería divertido verte lastimarme.

Black: en serio quieres que te lastime *dijo con maldad la chica*

Dark: si vamos, inténtalo.

(La chica se pone en posición de pelea y da una patada al joven de negro, el lo esquiva pero la chica le da otra patada y le da justo en el estomago, sale impulsado por la patada)

Dark: pate….as fuerte (se agarra el estomago), pero no es suficiente para detenerme.

Black: eso crees. (Saca de su chamara una catana), quieres que te enseñe lo filosa que es mi catana.

White: hermana el portal está desapareciendo!

Black: si, ya voy (sale corriendo, agarra a White y se avienta al portal, pero Dark las persigue)

Mi entras tanto en otro lugar.

Goenji: tornado de fuego

Endo: mano demoniaca (el tiro no lo pudo detener), que impresionante tiro goenji

Aki: chicos es hora de irnos.

Todos: siiii

Endo: el entrenamiento fue muy duro no creen?

Kazemaru: si endo

Kido: si

Goenji: si

Fubuki: si endo

Endo: que es eso (apunta al cielo)

Todos: no se

White: black, black despierta vamos a caer blackkkkkkkkk.

(La peli- plata se comenzó a despertad y reacciona, agarra a White y cae hincada dejando un hoyo en el piso)

Black: White estas bien?

White: si, hermana y tu.

Black: bien.


	2. pelea y recuentro de mi alumna

**Pelea**

White: si, hermana y tu

Black: bien

White: qué le paso a Dark?

Black: no se, ni me importa

White: esta lastimada?

Black: la verdad no sé, pero no importa, será mejor irnos antes que venga alguien a este lugar.

White: si pero antes, ¿dónde estamos?

(Black se queda viendo el lugar)

Black: en la ciudad de Inazuma

White: la conoces, hermana

Black: si

White: yo no sabía

Black: a es por.. (antes que terminara de hablar recibió una flecha en el hombro)

Black: que mierda!

Dark: hola chicas, perdón por la tardanza

White y Black: Dark

Black: cómo diablos nos alcanzaste

Dark: fácil

(Black saco su catana y se aventó a Dark, el chico la detiene con una guadaña)

Black: White ponte atrás de mí

White: si

Dark: vas a utilizar tu portal oscuro, verdad

Black: claro que no, utilizare un nuevo ataque, mi querido dark

Dark: enserio que interesante, bastarda

Black: jajajajajaja (su personalidad comenzó a cambiar) DANCE MACABRE

*comenzó a salir manos del piso y agarraron las piernas de Dark*

Dark: pero que mierda!

Black: prepárate para morir DARK!

White: nooo, black detente por favor (comienzá a llorar White, black mira a su hermana

Black: White… *se dé tiene y baja la catana*

(Se acerca a su hermana y la abraza) perdón White.

Black: mejor lárgate de aquí o si no te matare muy dolorosa mente *dijo con frialdad*

Dark: si *dijo con miedo* no le diré a Zeus donde están (desaparece)

(White mira hacia atrás y ve..)

White: Blaaaack

Black: que pasa (voltea hacia donde está mirando su hermana)

Endo: hol…a, Black

Black: Endo, que haces aquí (dijo con preocupación)

Endo: íbamos a la torre de metal

(White se esconde detrás de Black)

White: *susurra* quiénes son?

(Black se agarra su cabeza)

White: hermana estas sangrando!

(black cae al suelo)

White: hermana!

Endo: black!

Después de unas horas

(Black se comienza a despertar) donde estoy

White: hermana

Black: White, donde estamos?

White: en la secundaria Raimon

Black: Raimon?

White: sip, es donde estudia Endo-san

Black: satoru?

White: sip

*tocan la puerta*

Endo: hola Black

Black: Endo (Black se queda viendo a las personas que están en la puerta)

Endo: a ellos son kido, goenji, fubuki y kazemaru (cuando kazemaru vio a black se sonrojo)

Todos: hola

White y Black: hola (Black se pone de pie con ayuda de White)

(Alguien toca la puerta)

Endo: pase,

?: Hola, Endo

Endo: valen pasa algo?

(Valen es una chica de cabello negro, liso, largo hasta la cintura, ojos café claro, estatura 1,65, piel pálida.)

Valen: no, solo vine para ver como sigue black

Black: *hablo en su mente, parece que nos volvemos a ver valen*

Valen:*si, tanto tiempo sensai*

Black: será mejor irnos White

White: si hermana

Endo: aa ustedes irán conmigo para que darse en mi casa, si

White: podemos?

Endo: claro, ya hable con mis padres y me dijeron que si

Black: pero no sería mucha molestia?

Endo: no así le podrán hacer compañía a valen, verdad valen?

Valen: claro, será muy divertido.

Kido: perdón por molestar pero quienes son ustedes?

Black: si, casi se me olvida yo soy black hero y ella es White hero, mi hermana menor.


	3. Chapter 3

**LIE**

Black: si, casi se me olvida yo soy Black Hero y ella es White Hero, mi hermana menor.

White: hola, chicos (sonríe)

Todos: hola

Endo: yo no sabia que conocías a Black, valen?

Valen: si la conozco, ella es una amiga que conocí en el torneo de futbol de la academia secreta.

Endo: Black sabes jugar futbol y no me habías dicho que mala eres (poniendo una cara de niño pequeño)

Black: jeje se me había olvidado decirte lo siento jeje

Endo: bueno te perdono pero es hora de irnos

Black, White, valen: si

(Salieron de la secundaría)

*En el camino, valen y Black están hablando al final del grupo*

Valen: sensei como consiguió estar en el mundo humano?

Black: huimos valen, mi padre me quiere obligar a matar a los humanos, por eso escapamos yo y White.

Valen: el volverá para tomar su venganza verdad

Black: si, por eso tenemos que entrenar, tu, yo y White.

Valen: si sensei, quiero aprender mas ataques para poder ser mas fuerte y proteger a él (dijo sonrojada)

Black: (sonriendo con lujuria) te gusta el que se llama kudo... Pudin...

Valen: es kidou

Black: *sonríe* jejeje, te sabes el nombre :3

Valen: aaaaa, no como crees (sonrojada como un tomate)

Black: que bueno que te guste esa persona, pero sabes las consecuencias de ese amor, verdad

Valen: si, lo se

Endo: chicas caminen más rápido

Valen: sí, Endo

(Se acercan al grupo, valen se pone junto a kidou, Black se pone donde esta Endo, White y fubuki)

Fubuki: hola

Black: a hola fufú (se queda pensando)

Fubuki: fubuki

Black: eso y como estas?

Fubuki: bien, oye de donde vienen?

Black: de, de… china

Fubuki: aaa, por que cayeron del cielo?

Black: deporte *mierda, mierda nos descubrirá*

Fubuki: que extraña manera de venir aquí a Japón

Black: jejeje si

Endo: bueno chicos ya cada quien se va a su casa

Kido: si, bueno adiós (antes que se fuera valen le dio un beso en la mejilla a kidou antes que se fuera)

Kidou: bue…no adi..os (se sonrojo bastante)

Fubuki y goenji: bueno nosotros también nos vamos adiós (se van por separado)

Kazemaru: bueno yo igual me voy adiós endo, adiós chicas

Endo: adiós kazemaru

White: no quiero caminar Black me llevas en tu espalda?

Black: bueno (se inca para que White se suba en su espalda)

Endo: que injusto a ella si la cargas y a mi no

Black: jaja te prometo que te llevare cargado mañana

Endo: enserio

Black: claro

Valen: a si a el lo cargas a mi también

Black: está bien lo prometo, pero ustedes me cargaran cuando yo no quiera caminar

Todos: si

(Cuando llegaron a la casa de Endo, comieron, después cada uno se fue a bañar)

Black: *mira sus brazos* las marcas están aumentado, parece que no tengo mucho tiempo para ayudar a ende...


	4. Chapter 5

**ENTRENAMIENTO**

Black: *mira sus brazos* las marcas están aumentado, parece que no tengo mucho tiempo para ayudar a Endo…

(Sale del baño ya vestida y se dirige a ver a valen y a White)

Black: hola

Las dos: hola Black

Black: mañana comenzamos el entrenamiento

Valen: si

White: a qué horas?

Black: 3:00 de la mañana

White: si

Black: duerman bien, vengo por la mañana

Valen: no te que darás hoy

Black: no iré a ver en qué lugar hay un bosque en este lugar

Valen: pero aquí no hay bosque solo a fuera de la ciudad

Black: lo sé pero tengo que ir a ver por las dudas

White: con cuidado hermana

Black: si, ustedes dos duerman temprano yo vengo en la mañana

White y valen: si

Black: adiós

(Sale por la ventana)

White: valen de donde conoces a mi hermana?

Valen: a es porque ella me entrenaba

White: a bueno

Valen: si, y tu ya has entrenado con ella

White: si, pero me da miedo en lastimar a alguien o perder el control como a Black

Valen: si, a mí también me da miedo

White: oye Endo sabe que eres un dios?

Valen: no, no quiero que lo lastimen

White: lo entiendo

Valen: será mejor en dormir para empezar nuestro entrenamiento mañana

White: si

(Entre la madrugada se escuchaba unos pequeños golpes en la ventana)

Valen: White ya vino Black por nosotras

White: 5 minutos mas

Valen: vamos levántate * la tira al suelo*

White: O.o ya me levante

Valen: ya vino

White: si

*White abre la ventana y Black les indica a las dos que salte*

White: voy primero

Valen: si

*las dos bajaron con cuidado*

Black: bueno vamos antes que alguien se de cuanta

Valen: si

(Cuando llegaron al lugar donde les dijo Black, vieron que el lugar donde era tenía muchas maquinas de entrenamiento)

White: wow es más grande que de casa

Black: si, aquí entrene cuando estuve un año aquí, bueno ya dejamos la plática para más al rato hora de entrenar

White y Valen: si

Black: White tienes que alcanzar esa esfera que esta hay

White: si, parece fácil

Black: pero tienes que ponerte esta armadura de oro solido y estas pesas de 900 toneladas.

White: que, es mucho

Black: quieres ganar a él, verdad

White: si

Black: así, que no te quejes y ponte la puta armadura

White: si

Black: valen tu tendrás que manejar un nuevo poder

Valen: si, cual es

Black: tendrás que manejar la sangre de cualquier persona

Valen: ¿si?

Black: toma

Valen: que es?

Black: sangre de mí

Valen: para que (con cara de susto)

Black: para que entrenes

Valen: si (dijo con inseguridad)

(Las dos chicas entrenaban White con las pesas y Valen con la sangre, mientras tanto black comenzaba a ver como les iba)

Black: espero que ellas me detenga cuando yo… pierda en control *dijo en un susurro*

White: vamos sé que puedo (apenas moviéndose)

Valen: su sangre es muy espesa y no puedo manejarla

Black: chicas, ya pueden ser termino el entrenamiento, se pueden ir a bañar y hay esta el uniforme de la escuela

White y valen: si

(Ya cuando las tres se listaron para ir al colegio, se dirigieron a la escuela)

Black: el moño me molesta (se lo quita) mucho mejor

White: mejor nos vamos

Valen: si

(Mientras caminaban, vino Endo corriendo)

Endo: que malas se vinieron si mi

Black: para que no te levantas temprano

(Endo se que va viendo a White y valen)

Endo: les pasa algo

White: tengo mucho sueño

Valen: un maldito mosquito nos estaba molestando jeje

(Mientras ellos hablaban kido, kazemaru se acercaron)

Kido y Kazemaru: buenos días

Todos: buenos días

Kido: se ven terrible chicas

White: aja

Valen: si, lo sabemos

Kazemaru: porque están así

White: mosquito fastidiando

Kazemaru: aa

(Mientras caminaban una persona se acerba a las tres chicas)

*agarra a White*

?: Hola princesa

Black: suéltala, aphrodi o si no quieres un puño en tu cara de niño bonito

Aphrodi: ya, ya me calmo

White: aphrodi que haces aquí (lo abraza)

Aphrodi: pues me cambie de escuela, Endo me dijo que las hermanas Hero estaban aquí así que estoy en la secundaria Raimon solo para estar contigo.

White: jeje, tonto

*En el salón*

Maestra: bueno chicos y chicas tenemos 3 nuevos estudiantes, bueno señorita Hero

White: soy White Hero mucho gusto, espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

Maestra: bueno, señorita siéntate junto el joven Endo

White: si

Maestra: bueno la siguiente es la señorita kagamine

Black: no soy kagamine, soy Hero

Maestra: lo siento me confundí

Black: soy hero black, espero no rómpeles la cara.

Maestra: bue..no siéntate junto el joven Kazemaru

Black: si

Maestra: y el ultimo alumno es el joven aphrodi

Aphrodi: hola, a todos espero llevarme bien con todos, pero no sé acerquen a mi White


	5. capitulo 5

**Te amo**

Black: tu White, mejor dicho mi White! (Se señalo ella misma)

Aphrodi: perdón Black

Black: más te vale

Maestra: muy bien chicos será mejor dejar esta pelea para más al rato

Todos: si

(Después de 3 horas de clases llego el descanso, Black se fue al techo mientras White y Aphrodi se fueron con Endo y los demás)

Endo: White en que actividad te inscribirás en la tarde?

White: pues voy a hacer manager

Endo: en serio (poniendo corita de niño pequeño)

White: claro

Endo: y Black?

White: no se

Endo: espero que se meta al equipo, quiero parar un tiro

White: no creo, que se meta (dijo con tristeza)

Endo: por qué?

White: ahora Black está muy distraída

Endo: mmm que le pasara?

(Black aparece de la nada)

Black: que me pasa qué?

(Todos se estremecieron a oír la voz de Black)

Todos: nada (con cara fingida de sonrisa)

Black: bueno

Todos: jejeeje

Endo: nee en que actividad te meterás?

Black: pues no sé, tal vez en pelea o tiro al arco

Endo: aa (puso cara de desilusionado)

Black: pero tal vez me meta en el quipo de soccer

Aphrodi: en serio (dijo con miedo)

Black: claro… (Sonrió maliciosa mente)

Aphrodi: mierda (dijo en un susurro)

Black: que dijiste puto (le hace la señal del dedo)

Aphrodi: nada (con cara de miedo)

(Black desaparece)

Al día siguiente todo iba normal hasta que…

Se escucho un grito en la cancha, todos salieron a ver lo que pasaba y vieron a una persona muerta en la cancha

White y valen: no (salen corriendo a buscar a Black)

(Black sin ver las les dijo) el ya vino verdad

Las dos: si

Black: parece que se está acabando el tiempo

Valen: pero él no sabe donde están

Black: lo sé, pero está enviando mensajes en todo el mundo, tarde o temprano el se dará cuenta en donde estamos.

(Las dos chicas se miraron)

Valen: lo sabemos

White: no podremos detenerlo, con nuestro nivel

Black:… (Cambia de carácter a enojada) tienen que entrenar para poder detenerlo

White: pero tu

Black: yo ya no puedo

Valen: por qué?

Black: porque él me utilizara como títere

White: qué pero, tu eres más fuerte que el

Black: si lo soy, pero él es mi (cuando de repente guarda silencio)

Aphrodi: chicas será mejor irnos de la escuela

Todas: si

(Después del accidente todo iba normal, White con Aphrodi, vale con Kido. Black decidió meterse al equipo de Raimon, para que Endo la dejara en paz)

Endo: vanos Black tira

Black: ¬¬ ya, ya voy (comenzó a patear el balón con una fuerza hacia el cielo, le dio una patada con una fuerza muy grande, en esa patada salía como remolinos del balón)

Black: la viuda negra

Endo: mano demoniaca

(Black sonrió y el tiro fue demasiado fuerte que se rompió el balón)

Black: que aburrido

Endo: es muy fuerte tu tiro nee

Black: ya te dije que no me llames así

Todos: jaja

(Black se fue del lugar y se metió atrás de la escuela cuando mira por error cuando White y Aphrodi se estaban besando)

Black: o/o por que mire (dijo en un susurro)

(Se va de nuevo pero ahora al techo y se queda ahí)

Black: que hago ahora estay aburrida

Valen: hola

Black: hola

Valen: que haces?

Black: pienso en que hacer jeje, que me recomiendas

Valen: mmm, por que no cantas

Black: cantar, yo

Valen: si, siempre quise escucharte cantar

Black: pero

Valen: por favor

Black: bueno

Valen: si

Black: cual canción?

Valen: Love is war

Black: bueno **(aquí está el link de la canción watch?v=hU7MqgLJkQ4)**

**Now there's no where to go****  
****In the heart of this love****  
****AHH! Now there's no where to go****  
****In the heart of this love****  
****AHH!**

(Kido comenzó a buscar a valen y las encontró a Valen y Black)

**Gray clouds  
Monochrome bustles  
Sunlight cast shadows  
Dusk is changing it's color  
ahh - The world is blurred  
Even so, will I still love you..?  
I know this  
Though what should I do?  
****What can I  
How can I  
What a fool  
**(todo Raimon comenzó a subir al techo por a ver escuchado que alguien cantaba)

**I am  
Let's begin  
This is war  
Oh, to see you pleased with some one else  
Earnest love  
That is sin  
I will show  
How I feel  
The megaphone I tried shouting in was broken  
How hard I try to overreach myself  
I would fall to get into your sight  
ahh - A clear sky slid by  
But it doesn't suit at all  
I couldn't get a hold of my feelings  
**aki: que Linda voz tiene black

Haruna: si

**How can I  
What can I  
Crying,..no,  
I'm not  
I love you  
Fight it out  
Shoot right to the heart  
I don't have a choice  
Show off my skirt flap  
I shall make you gaze upon me  
Get ready to intercept  
War situation still a drawback  
Love is blind  
Yes I will be awaken by your kiss**

(Después que Black termino de cantar, Raimon se quedo asombrado)

Black: que, pasa algo

White: jeje, tanto tiempo sin escuchar tu linda voz cuando cantabas

Black: ¬¬ ya calla

White: será mejor ya irnos

Todos: si

**(Me da flojera escribir)**

(Después de unas semanas, Black y White se acostumbraron al movimiento de la escuela, también valen, White entrenaban todos los días, cuando llegara el dia final lograran detenerlo, Black comenzó a darse cuento de un sentimiento a una persona que parecía mujer)

Kazemaru: hola, chicos

Endo: hola Kazemaru

White: hola

Valen: hola

Black: … (Durmiendo)

Kazemaru: que le pasa?

White: real mente, no se

(Kazemaru se acerca a Black)

Kazemaru: oye

Black: Hitler regrésame mi peluche

Kazemaru: jeje

Black: pedobear te violara, yo lo se

White: jajaja

(Black se levanta de golpe)

Black: yo no lo mate

Todos: O.o

Black: hola *bostezo*

White: como estas

Black: bien, por que

Valen: no has dormido ayer

Black: si?

Todos: si

Black: será mejor que me valla

Valen: a donde

Black: no se por hay

Valen: bueno

(Black sale del lugar, Kazemaru se queda viendo a Black)

Kazemaru: yo igual me voy, no me siento bien

White: *sonríe* bueno adiós Kazemaru

(Seba, Kazemaru comenzó a perseguir a Black)

Black: casi, se acaba el tiempo

Kazemaru: tiempo de que?

Black: que haces aquí

Kazemaru: quise saber lo que te pasaba

Black: no me pasa nada

Kazemaru: como no

Black: solo estoy preocupada

Kazemaru: de que?

Black: de mi familia

Kazemaru: tienes problemas con White?

Black: no es eso, es algo mas grave

Kazemaru: me puedes decir, si quieres

Black: no creo que entiendas es algo de gobernar

Kazemaru: bueno, oye te quiero decir algo desde que te conocí

Black: que cosa

Kazemaru: yo te… amo

Black: que?

Kazemaru: que yo te amo!

Black: yo bueno, tu, bueno

(Kazemaru le da un beso a black y ella lo acepta con gusto)

Black: yo igual

*Kazemaru la abrazo*

(black vuelve a besar a Kazemaru con ternura)

Mientras tanto

White: gane la apuesta

Valen: yo igual

Endo: perdí

White y valen: nos debes dinero

NO PUBLICARE HASTA EL VIERNES O SABADO, TENGO EXAMENES LO SIENTO


	6. capitulo 6

**Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro**

* * *

Mientras tanto

White: gane la apuesta

Valen: yo igual

Endo: perdí

White y valen: nos debes dinero

Endo: si

White: espera tengo una mejor idea, valen vamos a hablar en privado

Valen: si (dejan a Endo abajo del puente mientras ellas se van a otro lugar)

White: que tal si (se queda viendo a Endo)

Valen: siiiiiii

(Se acercan al Endo)

White: Endo no queremos dinero

Endo: si?

Valen: pero queremos que te vistas como una maid

Endo: queeeeeeeee

White: si, acuérdate que hicimos una apuesta y perdiste

(Endo sale corriendo)

*Kazemaru y Black ven a Endo corriendo y gritando*

Endo: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o nunca, jamos primero vendo mi alma entes de hacer eso

Kazemaru y Black: que le pasa?

Black: bueno será mejor que me valla

Kazemaru: te llevo

Black: no, gracias no iré muy lejos

Kazemaru: segura?

Black: claro

Kazemaru: bueno

Black: jajá (se acercan para besarse)

Black: bueno hasta mañana

Kazemaru: si *con un pequeño sonrojo*

(Black se aleja del lugar, comienza a correr para esconderse en una casa abandonada)

*se sienta*

Black: por que me duele *se toca el pecho y cierra los ojos*

**Flash-Back.-**

(Una niña de cabello color plateado con azul eléctrico, sentada en el piso llorando con muchas marcas de maltrato y violación en su cuerpo)

Niña: ya no más por favor ayuda

**Un gato de tres patas sonríe**

**"Señorita, deberíamos jugar"**

**El hilo rojo de su collar**

**No puede ser usado como su pata**

Black: quien eres?

**ya ya ya ya no no no**

(Un hombre entra al cuarto de la pequeña niña, la jala bruscamente, detrás de el una mujer los ve.)

Hombre: ven, quítate la ropa

Niña: no

Hombre: vamos mocosa no tengo tu tiempo, estoy pagando por esto así que apúrate

Niña: … *se queda viendo al vacio*

(El hombre la tira al piso y la comienza a desvestir, la pequeña niña solo se que da paralizada)

**Un tipo de estupa canta**

**"Señorita, deberíamos bailar"**

**Las flores florecen secretamente en el suelo,**

**Frunciendo el ceño y lloriqueando**

Niña: mamá ayuda *comienza a llorar* por favor, mama quítamelo mamaaaaaaaaa

Hombre: calla bastarda

Niña: por que *dijo en un susurro*

**Las Koinobori están al reverso**

**Una calavera está figurándose**

(El hombre comienza a abusando de la niña, mientras la madre ve a su hija se comienza a reír)

Madre: * sonríe maliciosa mente* te hare lo que me hiso tu padre

**Yay yay vamos a vagabundear**

**Yay yay riendo a carcajadas**

**Rai rai sostén, libera**

**Rai rai Rakshasa y cadáveres de animal**

(La niña se que da viendo donde esta black)

Niña: ayuda por favor

(El hombre comienza a besar a la pequeña, ella intenta resistirse pero no puede)

Niña: ya termina de una vez

Hombre: te gusta verdad

Niña: por favor ya

**Uno, dos, tres libéralo otra vez**

**Cinco, seis, siete manos arriba**

**Un árbol de pino tiene un collar, balanceando-ando**

**Vamos, vamos, vamos a sostenerlo fuertemente**

(El hombre comienza a abusar de ella)

Niña: aaaaaaaaa *comienza a llorar*

Hombre: ya casi

Madre: se termino su tiempo

Sale de la niña

Hombre: vendré de nuevo en lunes

Madre: si, puede venir cuando quiera

Hombre: si

(Las dos personas salen del cuarto oscuro)

**Una tacaña pitón pasa frente a una tumba**

**Sus familiares empiezan a pelearse entre ellos**

**"Él me prometió cuando estaba vivo"**

**Los muertos no pueden testificar**

**Ya ya ya ya no no no**

(La pequeña se comienza a vestir con una kimono que tenía guardado)

**Es una buena compra un ramo de flores**

**Uno después de otro, los más bellos eran vendidos**

**Una sucia perra permanece al último**

**Ella llora pero nadie lo nota**

Black: me puedes escuchar?

Niña: si (con cara de tristeza)

Black: como te llamas?

Niña: pandora

Black: que lindo nombre

Pandora: gracias, me puedes llamar panda

Black: bueno panda, siempre te hacen esto?

**Yay yay hagamos algunas travesuras**

**Yay yay sólo brinca y baila**

**Rai rai sostén, libera**

**Rai rai Rakshasa y cadáveres de animal**

Pandora: si, siempre

Black: quieres escapar de hay verdad?

Pandora: si quiero ser libre, no quiero que esas personas me toquen

**Tres, dos, uno mata tu aliento**

**siete, ocho, diez sostenlos otra vez**

**Incluso la torre no puede prevenir escándalos**

**Un gato cierra la puerta antes de irse**

Black: quieres ser un trato conmigo?

Pandora: cual?

Black: serás, unos de mis caballeros

Pandora: de que seré?

Black: dime de que quieres?

Pandora: de la….

Black: es coge bien por que no podrás elegir de nuevo

**Tu pensarías que esto no es de tu incumbencia (Tu pensarías que esto no es de tu incumbencia)**

**Tu pensarías que esto no es de tu incumbencia (Tu pensarías que esto no es de tu incumbencia)**

**Tu pensarías que esto no es de tu incumbencia (Tu pensarías que esto no es de tu incumbencia)**

**Que ocurre con la miseria de otros!**

Pandora: (se queda pensando) de la muerte, quiero de la muerte

Black: segura?

Pandora: claro, pero tu vendrás por mi?

Black: si, cuando tu toques a la persona la mataras al instante

Pandora: si no quiero matar cuando conozca a alguien

Black: tendrás una marca, cuando quieras matar solo di décès

Pandora: décès?

Black: si y cuando no quieras di vie

Pandora: vie

Black: aceptas el trato

Pandora: si, quiero ser unos de tus caballeros y siempre estaré junto a ti

Black: si mi girl's death

Pandora: si sensei y antes como te llamas sensei?

Black: Black Hero, hija de la oscuridad

Pandora: Black

**Yay yay tengamos un bebé**

**Yay yay sólo mezclando arriba y abajo**

**Rai ra Encantamiento**

**Rai rai Rakshasa y cadáveres de animal**

Pandora: hasta mañana sensei

Black: descansa mi pequeña

**Uno, dos, tres libéralo otra vez**

**Cinco, seis, siete manos arriba**

**Antes de que las aves lloren, hera hera**

**Uno, dos, tres te veo mañana**

Pandora: si

**Fin Flash-Back.-**

(Cuando Black ya avía termina de hablar se dio cuenta que ya era de noche)

Black: tan rápido es de noche, será mejor irme a la casa White debe estar preocupada

(se va caminando, cuando escucha algo)

Black: quien esta hay

?: Tanto tiempo Black

Black: dark que haces aquí

Dark: el ya te encontró

Black: mi... Padre

Dark: será mejor que te vallas de aquí

Black: ya no huiré, lo enfrentare

Dark: te deseó suerte

Black: gracias

(Dark se va del lugar y Black se va a casa)

Black: hola

White: hola hermana

Valen: hola

Endo: hola

Black: (se queda viendo a Endo) por que Endo esta vestido de maid?

Valen: apuesta

White: si, el perdió

Endo: ayuda por favor

Black: yo no me meto cuando ellas apuestan

Endo: ayudaaaaaaa

Black: (se sienta en el piso) puedo pedir algo a su linda maid

Valen: claro

Black: un té por favor, linda jaja

Endo: asdasddsasd

White: que sean dos

Black: (ve que endo se va) el ya sabe donde estamos

White: que pero

Black: no se como pero nos encontró, será mejor que entrenen lo que les dije

White y valen: si

Black: sera mejor que me valla a dormir, buenas noches, buenas noches linda maid

(Endo entra) por que

Mientras tanto

Pandora: lalalalala

Entra un hombre vamos ya sabes que hacer

Pandora: un pájaro que dada muchas vueltas

Hombre: niña

Pandora: décès (toca al hombre, cae muerto al instante)

Madre: aaaa que paso aquí

Pandora: décès (se acerca a su madre) lalala

Pandora: (Toca a su madre) buenas noches mami (sonríe con maldad)

* * *

quien sera esa niña llamada pandora?, estara loca?,por que hago preguntas estupidad?, quien me invita un helado?, por que me caí de pequeña?

las ultimas tres no respndan :3


	7. capitulo 7

**Comienza la muerte en la ciudad?**

* * *

Pandora: (Toca a su madre) buenas noches mami (sonríe con maldad)

(La madre cae al instante, pandora se queda viendo los cuerpos, comienza llevarlos al cuarto oscuro y los encierra)

Pandora: **Por una cuesta, rueda una manzana  
roja y madura y se destruye en mil pedazos** (se sienta en al piso, comienza a jugar con sus pies)

**En un lago un nada dando vueltas un moribundo pez azul  
escupiendo burbujas se disuelve en el agua y desaparece**

(Comienza a moverse despacio)

**El payaso cuenta interesantes y extraños  
cuentos de hadas, creados con mentiras**

**Junto con el demente sonido del acordeón  
el publico ríe mientras se sujeta el estomago**

**Su verdadera forma son sus mentiras  
su verdad está enterrada en cenizas**

**Todavía no lo notas  
sin darse cuenta aprendió a actuar  
intenta mirar hacia atrás  
el Payaso se extravió y quedo en soledad**

**Mira está tras de ti  
mira está tras de ti  
mira está tras de ti**

(La niña se queda viendo al vacio y comienza a reír)

**Se ríe en la oscuridad  
el Payaso Demente bañado de sangre**

**Derramando lágrimas el payaso narra  
la historia de un país sumergido en oscuridad**

**La patética y destruida orquesta  
no tiene ni un solo espectador**

(Se levanta y se va al baño, se comienza a desvestir y se mete a la tina)

**Su verdadera bondad son las mentiras  
y su verdad esta oculta tras su sonrisa**

**¿Ya te diste cuenta no es así?  
no se da cuenta de su absurda actuación  
intenta abrir los ojos**

(Se mira y ve la marca que le dijo Black, si hacia el trato con ella)

**El Payaso grita completamente solo**

**Observa tu apariencia  
observar tu apariencia  
observa tu apariencia**

**La que ríe entre llantos  
es un espejo destrozado, es tu imagen!**

Pandora: ya quiero verte sensei

*MIENTRAS TANTO*

Black: que flojera

White: Black mira eso

(Se levanta)

Black: que cosa veo

White: mira esas cositas blancas

Black: es nieve, tan rápido es invierno

White: inv… qué?

Black: invierno

White: que es eso

Black: es una estación del mundo humano

White: aa, es muy hermoso

(Valen entra)

Valen: buenos días

White: buenos días valen- kun

Black: hola

Valen: que hacen

Black: viendo la nieve

Valen: mm, a cierto no conocen mucho el mundo humano

White: si, valen como se siente la nieve?

Valen: bien es muy fría

White: wow

Black: ya nos debemos cambiar para ir nos

Valen: cierto

(Cuando se vistieron, bajaron y vieron las noticias sobre un asesinato en una casa de la familia zodiaco)

Reportero: una familia común fue asesinada, solo había una sobre viviente es una niña llamada pandora, esa pequeña tiene 5 años

Valen: pobre niña

White: si

Black:…

Endo: oye ya es tarde

Valen: si ya vamos

(Salen los cuatro y se dirigieron a la secundaria, fue cuando vinieron cuatros personas)

Los cuatro: buenos días

Endo: buenos días, aki

Valen: buenos días, Kido (le sonríe)

White: hola, Aphrodite

Black: hola, Kazemaru

(Kazemaru abrazo a black)

Kido: escucharon la noticia de la niña

Todos: si

Valen: pobre niña, debió ser tráumate ver a su familia muerta

Kido: si y la pobre no tiene otra familia aquí

(Black se detiene)

White: pasa algo

(Sala corriendo, todos se queda viendo y cuando reaccionan la comienza a perseguir)

Kazemaru: black, a donde vas

White: hermana

Black: tengo que ir con la niña

Kido: la conoces

Black: se podría decir

Valen: pero sabes donde vive

Black: si

(Cuando llegan Black ve a la niña y la abraza)

Black: estas bien

Pandora: si, quien son ellos (dijo apuntando al grupo)

Black: ellos son amigos

Pandora: (abrazo a Black y le susurra) ya me dejaron en paz

Policía: tu eres un familiar de la niña

Black: si, soy su madre

Todos: queeeeeeeeee

Endo: eres su madre?

Valen: en serio

Kazemaru: yo.. no sabia que ya eras madre

White: si chicos, Black es madre, verdad sobrina

Pandora: sii

Policía: te la llevaras

Black: claro, es mi hija

Policía: ven tienes que llenar unos formatos

Black: claro

Kazemaru: hola, como te llamas

Pandora: pandora zodiaco

Kazemaru: que lindo nombre

Pandora: me puedes decir panda

Kazemaru: bueno panda, cuantos años tienes?

Pandora: 5 años y tu nene

Kazemaru: 14 años

Pandora: wow eres mayor por 9 años

Kazemaru: si

Panda: ne te gusta black

Kazemaru: (se sonroja) bueno, si y mucho

Pandora: entonces eres mi papá

Kazemaru: a, bueno… no se

Panda: yo digo que si, por que hacen una bonita pareja y cuanto apuesto que ya son novios

Kazemaru: pues atinaste

Panda: jeje

Valen: hola panda

Panda: hola hermana

White: hola

Panda: hola tia

White: jeje

Valen: que bonito cabello tienes

Panda: gacias y tu eres muy bonita, te tengo que cuidar

Valen: no, to te cuidare a ti por que eres muy hermosa

Kido: no yo cuidare de las dos

Panda: y tu quien eres?

Kido: soy kido

Panda: por que tiene dos tubos en donde debe estar tu ojos

Kido: no son tubos son googles

Panda: googes

Kido: si

Aphrodi: hola, pequeña

Panda: ese mujer?

White: jaja, te confundí como una mujer

Aphrodi: no soy una mujer

Panda: bueno nene

(Black ve con los chicos)

Black: ya vamos, panda

Panda: si mami

(Todos se fueron a la escuela, Black se llevo a pandora con ellos)

Kido: donde la dejaras, black?

Black: no se

Panda: no, no me dejes sola *comienza a sollozar*

Black: tranquila no te dejare sola de nuevo

Panda: es en serio

Black: claro, pero primero tengo que ir al colegio

Panda: quiero ir contigo

Black: claro, pero prométeme que estarás quieta

Panda: si, lo prometo

Black: muy bien será mejor que nos vallamos

Todos: siii

(Cuando llegaron, Black habla con el director y le conto lo que avía paso y por eso se quedaría con ella en la escuela hoy)

Director: claro que se puede quedar hoy

Black: gracias, le prometo que no hará mucho ruido

Director: no hay ningún problema

Black: de nuevo gracias

(Cuando sale de la oficina, les cuenta a los demás que si se puede quedar hoy con ellos)

Black: así que te puedes quedar hoy con migo

Panda: si mama

Kazemaru: será mejor irnos al salón

Todos: si

Panda: papa te quiero e igual que mi mama

(Kazemaru y black se sonrojan)

Black: bu….eno

Valen: ya bésense

Black: nooo /

Valen: yo se que quieres Black

Black: calla, valen mejor dicho Kido

Valen: *se sonroja* cállate Kazemaru

Black: Kido, Kido, Kido, Kido

Valen: Kazemaru, Kazemaru, Kazemaru, Kazemaru

White: yaaa parecen niñas pequeñas *gritando*

Valen y black: lo sentimos

White: yo decía que era inmadura

Black: lo siento, White

Valen: yo igual

White: será mejor irnos al salón, verdad panda

Panda: see

(Cuando llegaron al salón, nadie estaba lo que había era una persona descuartizada)

Black: no, no, no, no, no, no, no en cierto

(Todos se quedaron en shock)

Black: dark!

White: dark es el black

Black: el morirá por haber hecho esto a Dark

Panda: mami

Black: chicos, se pueden llevar a panda, valen quédate

Todos: si

Aki: vamos panda es hora de ir a casa

Kazemaru: black quien era el

Black: mi mejor caballero

Kazemaru: caballero?

Black: White, valen ya es hora de decirles la verdad

**Continuara**

* * *

black que les dirá?

entenderán raimon?

respuesta de mis preguntas estupidas?

1.- por que si

2.- gracias valen, pero mi jefe ya me invito una

3.- estaba jugando con la silla y por eso me caí y me abrí la cabeza

hasta la proxima


	8. capitulo 8

**El final o no?**

**Pdta.: este episodio si va a tener contenido de acto sexual. **

Kazemaru: caballero?

Black: White, valen ya es hora de decirles la verdad

Valen: pero el todavía

Black: mi padre se dio cuenta que Dark venia al mundo humano y a esta ciudad muy seguida

Valen: pero ellos entenderán?

Kido: porque hablan entre ustedes

White: chicas, miren por la ventana

(se hacer can White y valen)

Black: será mejor irnos antes que nos encuentre

Valen: sensei

Endo: no entiendo, esto

Kazemaru: Black, que está pasando

Black: *mira con tristeza al piso* chicos nosotras somos…

?: Hija mía parece que te encontré

Black: Zeus

Zeus: que mala educada hija

Black: que haces aquí

Zeus: a buscarte a ti y hacer mi venganza a estos malditos humanos

Kazemaru: humanos?

Endo: que está pasando

White: él es el padre de Black

Aphrodi: pensé que también es tu hermana

White: Black, no es mi hermana ella es mi sensei igual que valen, pero a mí me salvo la vida y le debo ese favor

Kido: entonces solo son conocidos

White: si

Zeus: callen bastardos

Black: no los calles

Zeus: tú vendrás conmigo

Black: no iré

Zeus: no es si quieres es una orden

Kazemaru: no me iré si tú no te vas con nosotros

Black: *agacha su cabeza* Kazemaru

(Black se avienta hacía su padre, y le da una patada muy fuerte, pero el lo detiene)

Black: corran!

(Todos salieron corriendo)

White: corran, Zeus es muy veloz

Black: sii

Endo: no entiendo porque tu padre nos quiere matar

Black: quiere su venganza

Kido: cual?

Black: el odia a los humanos por que mataron a mi madre cuando yo naci

Kazemaru: pero el también es humano

Black: real mente yo no soy humano ni mi padre *siguiendo corriendo*

Todos: quee (menos valen y White)

Valen: será mejor terminar esta plática cuando estemos al salvo

White: estoy de acuerdo

(Corrieron lo más rápido, y llegaron al sala de entrenamiento)

Black: aquí estaremos a salvo

Kido: ahora puedes contarnos lo que está pasando

Black: si les contare todo

**(El padre de Black es alto, sus ojos son de color azul cielo, piel blanca, cabello blanco y su madre era un poco alta, sus ojos de color morados, piel blanca, tenia un cuerpo bien definido, su cabello era morado fuerte)**

**Flash-Back.-**

Black: esto paso hace 20 años, mis padres se conocieron cuando Zeus entrenaba siempre mi madre pasaba por ahí, un día mi madre Artemis la quisieron violar por suerte mi padre estaba pasando por ahí y vio lo que intentaban violar ella gritaba, vino corriendo mi padre y protegió a Artemis, ella vio como Zeus la protegió cuando Zeus mato a las personas que quisieron hacer daño a mi madre, él le extendió la mano..

Zeus: estas bien

Artemis: si, gracias

Zeus: no hay de que *le sonríe*

Artemis: *también le sonríe* y como te llamas

Zeus: a soy Zeus hero y tu

Artemis: soy Artemis matsumoto

Zeus: mucho gusto Artemis

Artemis: el gusto es mío

Zeus: porque saliste muy noche, sabes que aquí las mujeres son violadas

Artemis: lo se, salí por que mi madre acaba de morir ahorita en el hospital y como soy su única familia estuve ahí hoy

Zeus: lo siento

Artemis: no, por que te disculpas *dijo sonriendo*

Zeus: por que sonríes si acabas de perder a tu familia

Artemis: ah es por que mi madre me dijo pase lo que pase sigue sonriendo

Zeus: aa

Artemis: y tu que haces por aquí

Zeus: entreno

Artemis: wow y que entrenas

Zeus: …

Artemis: lo siento si te incomode

Zeus: nooo, es que vi algo

Artemis: que cosa

Zeus: fue como un hombre

Artemis: *se comienza a alterar* que clase de hombre

Zeus: un hombre alto, vestido de negro

Artemis: creo que me tengo que ir, bueno adiós Zeus

Zeus: te acompaño

Artemis: si quieres

(Caminado)

Zeus: por que te espantaste sobre el hombre

Artemis: ese hombre me a perseguido de hace mucho tiempo

Zeus: mmm, por que será

Artemis: no se

Zeus: oye Artemis

Artemis: si, que pasa

Zeus: *sonrojado* se que es repentino pero me gustas

Artemis: *roja como un tomate* eh,eh bueno…

Zeus: lo siento (comienza a caminar, pero alguien lo detiene)

Artemis: (se aventó contra Zeus y lo beso) me gustas mucho desde que el día que te vi

Zeus: (vuelve a besar a Artemis) te amo, mucho

Artemis: yo igual Zeus

Zeus: (se levanta del piso) vamos a casa

Artemis: si

Zeus: quiero que seas mía y de nadie mas, mi Artemis

Artemis: claro Zeus

(Cuando llegaron a la casa de Artemis, ella abrí e invito a Zeus que pasara)

Artemis: no quieres comer algo zeus?

Zeus: claro

(Mientras Artemis fue a la cocina, Zeus vio la casa de Artemis)

Zeus: *Artemis, ella es mi vida, mi adoración, cuando la conocí*

Artemis: Zeus ya esta la comida

Zeus: si

(Cuando terminaron de comer, Zeus agarro a Artemis y la llevo a su cuarto) **(No se como pero el ya sabia donde era)**

Artemis: que me vas a hacer Zeus

Zeus: te voy a hacer mía, mi linda princesa

Artemis: Zeus *sonrojada* baka

Zeus: pero soy tu baka

Artemis: eso si

Zeus: solo déjate llevar mi princesa

Artemis: s…i

_Zeus comenzó a desvestir a Artemis, mientras ella veía como la miraba Zeus_

Zeus: tienes un bonito cuerpo para una señorita de 23 años

Artemis: cállate Zeus

Zeus: jajaja no te pongas así

_Zeus se comienza a desvestir y comienza a besar a Artemis en el cuello_

Artemis: ahhhhhhh, Zeus

Zeus: tranquila, ya va a comenzar lo bueno

Artemis: Zeus *sonrojada*

_El comienza a bajar hasta llegar a su pecho y comienza a lamer su pecho derecho_

Artemis: ahhhhh ze…us

Zeus: mmm (en su labor)

_Con su otra mano comenzó a tocar el pecho izquierdo_

Artemis: ahhhhhh

_Zeus se dio cuenta que Artemis estaba excitada_

Zeus: pareces que estas..

Artemis: m..as Zeus *sonrojada*

Zeus:*sonrojado mucho* te vez muy linda

Artemis: ze…us sigue por favor

_Comenzó a besarla con ternura, amor, cariño y pasión, la agarro por la cintura haciendo que ella se sentara sobre el, su mano se volvió a poner en su pecho._

(Un buen rato estuvieron así)

_Zeus ya estaba dentro de la joven, el se movía con placer y ella gemía igual, Zeus llego allimite, termino dentro de ella. (_no soy muy buena con el amor)

Zeus: te amo, mi princesa

Artemis: yo igual Zeus

_Los dos quedaron en un sueño profundo_

(Al día siguiente)

Artemis: *mira a su alrededor y ve a Zeus junto a ella* buenos días Zeus

Zeus: buenos días mi princesa

Artemis: jaja

**Fin Flash-Back.-**

Black: después de una semana mi madre se comenzó a sentir mal fue con una diosas de la medicina y le dijo que estaba embarazado, mi madre le dijo a mi padre el estaba muy feliz. Después de 9 meses yo naci fue cuando Artemis le dijo a Zeus que quería vivir en el mundo humano, el estaba de desacuerdo pero mi madre lo convenció, fue cuando… (Black comienza a llorar) matan a mi madre cuando un señor grande se dio cuenta que mi madre era un dios, mi padre quedo en shock al ver como mato a mi madre, es se sentía tan mal, tan destrozado, su único amor fue asesinado por un mortal…

Kazemaru: con que eso paso *se levanta y abraza a black*

Black: si *aceptando el abrazo*

Valen: y que vamos a hacer

Black: valen y White póngase sus armaduras

Valen: si

White: si

(Las dos chicas se fueron y cuando regresaron ya tenían su armadura, valen su armadura es toda de metal de color verde, fácil para que ella moverse y utilizar su velocidad y elementos, la armadura de White es de bronce fuerte, pesada para que ella utilizara su fuerza, tiene unos hoyos para que saque unas varillas de su cuerpo.)

Black: muy bien

White: no te vas a cambiar

Black: si (se levanta y se va a cambiar, Black su armadura es blanca de plata fácil para moverse, tiene más hoyos, alado suyo tiene una espada y un escudo, en su espalda tiene como unas pequeñas alas de demonio)

Valen: será mejor ya irnos chicos

Todos: si

(Todos comenzaron a caminar, cuando de repente…)

Zeus: parece que te encontré, hija

Black: Zeus, ahora que quieres

Zeus: tú ya sabes lo que quiero

Black: baka

Zeus: qué tal si hacemos un juego

Black: sique hablando

Zeus: tú y yo peleamos y tus amigos jugaran futbol

Black: que piensa chicos

Endo: si, pero no estamos todos

Kido: cierto

Black: no importa

Endo: nos apoyaras

Black: yo no pero se quien si

Zeus: tus caballeros verdad, hija

Black: si (la chica comenzó a decir unas palabras en ruso) **Я призываю моих волос, приказал своей королевой из ада черная.**

(Después de eso unas manos comenzaron a salir del piso y eran sus caballeros)

Osiris: si mi diosa

Black: van a ayudar a estos mortales a jugar futbol

Osiris: si, lo que ordene

Black: muy bien

(Todo el equipo está en orden, Black en posición de pelea)

Arbitro: comiencen

_White da el saque de salida_

White: toma Kido

_Kido toma el pase, comienza a corre el equipo de Zeus solo se queda viendo, cuando el delantero sale corriendo y le quita el balón a Kido_

Kido: quee

Valen: la madre naturaleza (comienza a salir raíces del suelo y agarra al jugador y le quita el balón)

White: bien hecho valen

Valen: White

White: lo tengo (sale corriendo a la portería, pero otro jugador la detiene)

White: mierda (comienza a quitarte el jugador)

Jugador: je. (Avienta a White lejos)

Black: whiteeeeeeee

Zeus: no te distraigas

(Zeus se avienta a su hija y la golpea en el estomago)

Black: ahh, maldito (sale corriendo y le ensarta un cuchillo en el ojo y comienza a sangrar)

Zeus: mi o...jo (comienza a aventar cuchillos y se lo ensarta en la pierna)

Black: mierda

(Comienza a corre lo que más puede y saca su espada y se lo sarta en la espalda)

Zeus: te has vuelto más fuerte, pero no tanto

Black eh?

(Zeus la comienza a asfixiar)

Zeus: si, no quieres ayudarme te matare (dijo con frialdad)

Black: … (Comienza a luchar para que la suelte, pero es inútil)

Mientras Raimon

(Todos estaban en el piso, lastimado White y valen intentaban lograr detener al equipo de Zeus pero era inútil)

White: vamos (intentando levantarse) la forma humana del verde oscuro (dijo antes de caer inconsciente)

Zeus: ves, tus amigos y alumnas están lastimados y tu estas aquí muriendo

Black: *comienza a sollozar*

Zeus: los ves están muriendo

Valen: sensei

Black: n…o

Zeus: te quieres ir verdad

(La deja de asfixiar)

Black: aaaa, no los lastimes a ellos ni a su especie por favor padre

Zeus: vendrás conmigo

Black: si

Zeus: muy bien

Black: pero antes me puedo despedir de ellos

Zeus: si

(Black se acerca, los mira)

Black: por favor cuídense chicos, valen y White les dejo encargo de mantenerlos vivos a ellos, por favor

(Black se acerca a Kazemaru y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla)

Black: lo siento, no podre quedarme

(Se levanta y se comienza a ir, pero aparece pandora)

Pandora: mami donde te vas

Black: a mi casa

Zeus: quien es esa niña

Black: mi pequeña

(Zeus se inca)

Zeus: quieres ir con nosotros

Pandora: si, le prometí a mi mama que iría con ella donde fuera

Zeus: eres su pequeña caballera

Pandora: si puedo mami

Black: si (dijo con tristeza)

Pandora: mami, te prometo que tu y él se encontraran de nuevo *dijo con un susurro*

**FIN?**

* * *

**Preguntas:**

**Les gusto**

**Lo dejo hasta ahí o no **

**Por que deje un final feo**

**Me mataran**

**Por que Hitler no es mi abuelo**


	9. capitulo 9

**Después de tanto tiempo**

**Flash-Back.-**

Pandora: mami, te prometo que tu y él se encontraran de nuevo *dijo con un susurro*

Black: dijiste algo

Panda: nop

Black: bueno

Zeus: vamos crucen el portal

Black: si

(Carga a pandora)

Black: cierra tus ojos

Panda: si

(Ellos desaparecen)

Valen: (comienza a abrir los ojos) que paso *comienza a voltear para los lados* black

(Se levanta y comienza a despertar a todo)

White: donde se fueron

Kido: no se

Endo: y Black

Valen: *mira a otro lado* se la llevaron

Todos: queeee

Valen: si

Kazemaru: no

**Fin Flash-Back.-**

**Después de 10 años**

(Una chica peli verde corría hasta llegar al club de futbol y entra)

?: Hola, lo siento por la tardanza

Kariya: siempre llegas tarde, atena

**Atena Tanimoto, una chica baja, cabello color verde fuerte, sus ojos son de color azul cielo, es morena, muy alegre y tonta como ella sola **

Atena: calla, bastardo

Todos: jajajaja

?: Atena!

Atena: sensei White y valen, lo siento por llegar tarde

(Valen, tiene las misma características, solo que está casado con yuuto Kido)

Valen: ve y cámbiate te espero en la sala de entrenamiento

White: córrele, niña que ya mañana es el concurso

Atena: si

(White, es más alta y su cabello cambio de color ahora es negro, ella está casada con… Endo)

**Para aclarar Aphrodi la dejo plantada en el altar y bueno cuando Black desapareció Endo y White comenzaron a salir como amigos hasta llegar el punto de gustarse y como ya avía dicho el put** de Aphrodi la dejo plantada y Endo comenzó a consentirla y pues se casaron después de un tiempo.**

(La joven se va y se cambia)

Atena: listo

White: muy bien, ponte esto

Atena: que es?

Valen: unas pesas, para que te puedas mover más fácil en cualquier lugar

Atena: ehhhh

White: si, ya deja de quejarte y póntela

Atena: si

Shindou: ya tan rápido es el concurso

Atena: si, es mañana

Kirino: te deseamos suerte

Atena: gracias kirino

Kirino: *se sonroja* si

White: atena ya deja de hablar con tu novio y ven a entrenar

(Atena y kirino se sonrojaron)

Atena: ah el no es mi novio

Kirino: no, desgraciada mente *dijo en un susurro*

Valen: ya deje que hablar atena ponte la armadura

Atena: si

(Cuando la joven se puso la armadura valen le ordeno que corriera por la cancha y saltara con ella)

White: corre más atena

Endo: hola *la abrazo por detrás*

White: hola Endo *le da un beso en la mejilla*

Endo: y cuanto planeamos sobre eso?

White: ehhh, Endo lo hablamos en casa

*después de un rato que atena corriera*

Valen: ya, puedes descansar

Atena: sii

*se sienta*

Aoi: toma atena

Atena: gracias

(Cuando todos ya estaban descansando se comenzó a nublar y apareció una chica con el cabello plateado con azul eléctrico apareció y una joven como de aproximadamente 24 años apareció)

?: Parece que encontramos a algunas amigos hela

Hela: si, madre

(atena se queda viendo a las personas que estaban ahí)

Atena: sensei, quienes son

White: es…

Valen: Black

(la chica peli- azul le da un puñetazo a la peli- verde)

Hela: jajaja

Atena: ahh

White: (agarra a la chica desconocida) que te pasa

Hela: jajaja (la taclea)

Valen: oye, quien te crees para lastimar a tus mayores

Hela: pues, soy pandora hela querida hermana, jajajaja

Endo: pandora

(Black aparece por detrás de ella)

Black: que te dije de molestar a bastardos débiles

Panda: cierto, madre pero es muy divertida ( se queda viendo a Raimon)

Temna: quien es ella

Kariya: me da miedo la que tiene, tatuajes en el brazo (se refiere a pandora)

Shindou: oye, la peli plata

Pandora: (se queda viendo) que

Shindou: cómo te llamas

Panda: que te importa idiota

Shindou: oye

Panda: jajaja no me das miedo niñito

(Corre hacia Shindou y comienza a mover sus manos y comienza a manejarlos a todos)

Shindou: ahhhhhhh

(Valen se da cuenta)

Valen: oye! Déjalos en paz

Black: no le hables así a mi hija

Valen: Black los esta lasti… tienes su marca

Black: *sonríe* si hice un trato e igual que pandora, por eso tiene las marcas

Pandora: los mato

Black: no, solo diviértete

Panda: si

Atena: oye déjalos

Panda: que niña

Atena: no los lastimes

Panda: y tu eres

Atena: atena, su peli adora

Continuara

**Pandora tiene su cabello más largo, tiene tatuajes de dragón y también tiene piercing en el labio.**

**Black, es más blanca, su cabello esta corto hasta los hombros, y tiene una marca en la mejilla.**


	10. capitulo 10

**¿Por qué?**

Panda: peleadora

Atena: si, algún problema

Panda: no realmente

(Atena, se dirige donde esta Raimon)

Atena: capitán

Temna: que paso

Atena:…

Temna: que pasa, atena

(Pandora, se queda viendo a temna y a kirino)

Atena: que miras

Panda: jajaja

Atena: dime

Panda: nada

(Black se queda viendo a Endo y White)

Black: y aphrodi

White: el es un bastardo

Black: te dejo en el altar, verdad

White: si

Black: que bueno que aprovechaste Endo

(Black, comienza a caminar donde esta pandora)

Black: vámonos

Panda: si

(Las dos comienza a irse pero antes que se fueran alguien grito)

?: black!

*volta la mencionada*

Black: kaze…maru

Kazemaru: Black

(Kazemaru comenzó a caminar donde esta Black)

Black: no, aléjate

Kazemaru: por que, no me quiere ver

Panda: Black *le grita* te ordeno que te vallas

Black: si

(Black, se va corriendo pero Kazemaru intenta alcanzarla)

Panda: *lo golpea* aléjate de ella

Kazemaru: tu quien eres *deteniendo el golpe*

Panda: pandora hela

Kazemaru: panda

Panda: …

Kazemaru: que les paso

Panda: nada que te importe

Kazemaru: que le paso a Black

Panda: Black, es mía y de nadie mas

Kazemaru: que te pasa mi pequeña

Panda: no me llames así

Kazemaru:…

Panda: no quiero que la busques *sale corriendo* -toda vía no, pensó-

(Mientras ella corría, se detiene e invoca un portal)

Panda: lo siento, pero todavía no es el momento…, tengo que quitar el pecado de Black

?: Así que quieres quitar el trato de Black, pandora

Panda: si, hades

Hades: por que

Panda: seré tu esclava

Hades: te dije por que

Panda: quiero que ella sea feliz

Hades: feliz

Panda: si

Hades: esta bien, pero sabes las consecuencias

Panda: claro

Hades: muy bien lo hare, pero yo quiero una ofrenda

Panda: y que quieres

Hades: tu vida

Panda: lo hare

Hades: muy bien, ya te puedes ir

(Se retira pandora)

*mientras tanto*

Valen: por que

White: Black, panda

Valen: White tu crees que hayan echo el trato con hades

White: seguramente

Valen: no entiendo por que

White: no yo

(se levanta de golpe valen)

Valen: será mejor hablar esto otro día

White: si

Valen: oye *sonrojada* cuando lo harán

White: ehhhh *sonrojada* no se

Valen: apúrate por que ya lo quiero conocer

White: *mira al piso* tengo miedo

Valen: por que

White: que tal si me deja, como el

Valen: Endo no es así, puede pareces estúpido, tonto, sin cerebro pero es muy bueno

White: si, lo se

Valen: asi, que calla si no cumple yo le pateare el trasero

White: si, jajaaja

Valen: será mejor irnos nos esperan en el auto

White: si

(Atena estaba en el techo)

Atena: quien será esa chica, por que se comenzó a reír, por que?

?: Hola Atena

Atena: hola kirino

Kirino: que te pasa

Atena: nada solo pienso algunas cosas

Kirino: como que

Atena: sobre esa chica y que tiene que ver con valen y White

Kirino: y por que no le preguntas?

Atena: pues…

Kirino: pues, que

Atena: me da miedo, preguntarles

Kirino: pero tu, tienes que saber para poder ayudarlas

Atena: cierto, gracias kirino

Kirino: de nada

(Atena se levanta y comienza a caminar pero antes de que se fuera, se acerca a kirino y le da un beso en la frente)

Atena: adiós

Kirino: adi…os

(Pandora solo veía donde estaba cada uno de Raimon)

Panda: me gustaría ser como ustedes, libres

Black: hela

Panda: mande

Black: ya es hora

Panda: si

Black: vamos

(Pandora fue a una sala donde estaban los 7)

Panda: que pasa

1: tu sabes tienes que

2: matar

3: y traernos la sangre

Panda: claro

4: te damos 7 días para que nos traigas la sangre de tu protegido

5: y el cuerpo de un demonio

6: si no lo traes sabes las consecuencias

7: regresaras al mundo de re

Panda: entiendo, maestros


	11. final

_En este capitulo esta habrá 2 historia que son el final de este pequeño fic espero que les guste a todos._

* * *

**BLACK VUELVE POR FAVOR.**

_Entiendo, maestros_

Panda: porque, ya no quiero ser más un dios, solo lo hago por mama quiero que ella sea feliz, pero tener sangre de mi protegido pero de quien

(La chica esta acostada en un montón de cuerpos sin vida, algunas estaban desgarrados de la espalda)

Panda: solo me falta la sangre, pero de quien…, yace de ese niño tenma no creo que le moleste a atena

(Se levanto y cargo un cuerpo, lo demás solo los quemo)

Mientras tanto

White: Endo

Endo: que pasa

White: si, quiero

Endo: que cosa

White: *se pega en la frente* sobre lo del bebe

Endo: a eso

White: no quiere?

Endo: si quiero, pero estas segura

White: claro, confió en ti Endo

Endo: te amo, mi White y nunca te are daño

White: Endo *se sonroja*

Endo: que tal si comenzamos ahora

White: claro

*después de un largo rato*

Endo: que salvaje eres White

White: oye si tu no te movías yo, tenia que tener la iniciativa

Endo: salvaje

White: jajaja

Endo: mi salvaje

White: calla

(White, se quedo dormida alado de endo)

*al día siguiente*

Panda: cuando llegaran al entrenamiento matutino

Atena: que haces aquí

Panda: nada mocosa

Atena: oye (la agarra de la mano y ve una marca que tiene)

Panda: que quieres

Atena: que es esa marca

Panda: nada que te importe

Atena: por que no quieres que te ayuden

Panda:…

Atena: por que

Panda: no te incumbe *se aleja*

Atena: solo… quiero ayudarte pandora

(Después de un rato, todo el equipo de Raimon llegó)

Tenma: buenos días

Kirino: buenos días

Kariya: hola

(Haci todo el equipo comenzó a llegar)

Atena: que le pasara

Valen: atena

Atena: que

Valen: atena, que te pasa

Atena: a lo siento maestra solo pienso

Valen: sobre pandora, verdad

Atena: si, por que nos ataco

Valen: te voy a contar algo de esa chica

Atena: que cosa

Valen: yo, White, endo y la mayoría de Raimon, conocimos a panda cuando era pequeña cuando la vi no me gusto su energía que tenia parecía mala, pero realmente Black me dijo

**Flash-Back.-**

Black: valen

Valen: si, que pasa

Black: te contare por que pandora tiene esa energía tan macabra

Valen: si

Black: ella fue vendida como una prostituta

Valen: que

Black: a demás su madre la maltrataba, solo por diversión solo te digo que pandora se volverá inestable como yo soy por eso quiero que la ayudes si pierdo el control cuando ella sea mas grande

Valen: si, lo hare

Black: gracias

Fin Flash-Back.-

Atena: con que ella sufrió eso

Valen: si, por eso es así no tiene definido que realmente es

Atena: aa

(Pandora esta afuera)

Panda: hola tenma

Tenma: que quieres

Panda: solo un poco de tu sangre

Tenma: por que

Panda: solo lo necesito

(Pandora se le avienta a tenma y con su espada lo lastima y se laca un poco de sangre)

Tenma: aaa

Panda: jajaj

(atena sale y ve a tenma lastimado de la cara)

Atena: que te pasa

Panda: nada

Atena: ya deja de lastimar a mis amigos

Panda: solo lo hago por mi bien y de ellos

Atena: si me dices, que quieres te puedo ayudar

Panda: claro que no

Atena: por que

Panda: por que es algo que tengo que hacer para que mi madre sea feliz

Valen: por black, verdad

Panda: si *sale corriendo*

(Pandora, llega de nuevo con los 7)

Panda: aquí esta el cuerpo del demonio y la sangre de mi protegido

1: muy bien

2: con nosotros terminaste el compromiso

Panda: si, gracias

*se retira*

Black: panda, que haces aquí

Panda: nada mami

Black: en serio yo creo que si te pasa algo

Panda: quiero que regreses

Black: que cosa

Panda: con tu familia con Kazemaru, quiero que seas feliz y no encadenada en ami

Black: pero tu sabes que yo nunca te dejare sola, te lo prometi

Panda: lo se ahora quiero que seas feliz

Black: yo soy feliz contigo

Panda: claro que no tu seas mas feliz con Kazemaru

Black: cierto, pero tu eres también por te de mi felicidad

Panda: *se levanta* te ordeno que te vallas, con Kazemaru por el nombre a la hija del trono pandora hela

Black: si, mi joven reina

Panda: vete ahora

(Black, inocente mente hiso caso a pandora y se fue)

Panda: se feliz, mami por siempre…Black Hero

**LA FORMA HUMANA DEL VERDE OSCURO**

Black: donde estoy

Kazemaru: Black

Black: Kazemaru *se acerca y lo abraza*

Kaze: mi Black, por fin estamos juntos

Black: si, kaze

Kaze: y panda

Black: pandora no lo se solo recuerdo que hablamos y desperté aquí contigo

**Desde un tragaluz****  
****una luz brilla****  
****queda grabada en mi cuerpo****  
****tiñéndose en un color amarillento**

(Black, fue a ver a White y a valen)

White: hermana

Valen: Black

*las mencionadas salieron y abrazaron a Black*

Black: chicas, las extrañe

Valen: también nosotras

White: como te liberaste

Black: pandora

White: ella, te libero pero como

Black: real mente no se

Valen: y donde esta

Black: no se, no me acuerdo solo hable con ella y cuando desperté estaba en la casa de Kazemaru

Kazemaru: si

Valen: espero que no te allá echo nada malo Kazemaru cuando te levantaste

Kazemaru: claro que no, no haría eso a Black

**Volviendo a pensar****  
****parecía como si hubiera salido de un vómito****  
****tan dulce y tan cálido****  
****los recuerdos**

White: Black

Black: si, White

White: quieres pasarme ese vote

Black: si *se lo pasa*

White: ahorita vengo

Todos: si

**Si tan sólo yo no supiera del amor****  
****sería incapaz de saber de este dolor****  
****Envidiando, Envidiando****  
****esta cicatriz está sin desaparecer**

(se va al baño)

Black: te encuentras bien

White: por favor llama a Endo

Black: si

8despues de un rato llega Endo)

Endo: que pasa

White: *sentada en el sillón) parece que si tienes que hacer otro cuarto

Endo: hay pero pensé que, bueno

Black: de que hablan

White: estoy embarazada Black

Black: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

White: si

Endo: jejeje, vas a hacer tía

**Atravesada por el arco, parece como si la flecha me apretaba****  
****el amor flotando en mi corazón, se va hacia lo más profundo del abismo**

Kazemaru: Black *la abraza* no seas celosa si quieres también hacemos un bebe jeje

Black: calla *sonrojada*

Valen: pinche Kazemaru, tu aprovecha cuando este borracha o dormida

Black: valen

Todos: jajajajaja

**En un lugar de la basura, desde la boca de una marioneta****  
****Sale de allí una voz que nunca más volverá**

black: y cuantos lo hicieron

White: apenas 2 semanas

Black: pinche endo, suertudo

Endo: *sonrojado* si pude mucha suerte

(Después que llego Black, todo estaba normal pasaron semanas y meses)

**Girando, girando y girando, los hermosos sueños del pasado****  
****Continua sacudiéndome, no alejes tu cabeza**

Atena: buenos días maestra White

White: buenos días atena

Atena: cuantos meses tiene maestra

White: 8 meses

Atena: tan rápido

**Como una cosa, nací con ese destino****  
****sin poder transmitirle, las palabras**

White: si, verdad

Atena: es niño o niña

White: los dos

Atena: son gemelos

White: si

**Aunque ya lo sabía, quería ser amada****  
****me hundo en un profundo verde**

(Después de un mes, White comenzó a sentirse mal, ya era hora del hermoso momento para toda madre) *_si claro*_

White: apúrate maldita sea manejas como mi abuela

Endo: ya casi White

White: coño sácame estas cosas de mí

Endo: espera White ya casi llegamos

White: apúrate malparido hijo de tu puta madre

Endo: blackkkkkkkkkk, ayuda

Black: vamos White, eso te pasa por estar de piernas abiertas, ahora cállate

White: lo siento, hermana

**Cuánto tiempo..." dijiste con unos labios temblorosos****  
****lo que murmuraste con ese rostro, te estabas desmoronando**

(Unos llantos de bebes se escuchaba en el hospital)

Endo: puedo pasar

White: claro, Endo

Endo: *se sonroja* son tan hermoso

White: si, quieres cárgalos

Endo: si

Black: hermana, como estas *entrando con calma con Kazemaru a su lado*

White: mira, ella es Artemis y el Zeus

Black: White

**sin tener lagrimas, un largo rocío fluyó en mi****  
****era muy cálido, entendía todo**

(Black se esta acercando a White cuando vio a pandora)

*visión*

Panda: hola mami

Black: panda

Panda: solo vengo a decirte adiós

Black: por que

Panda: ya es mi hora de irme, para siempre

Black: no

Panda: tengo que irme mami

**el cielo tiñéndose en un color rojizo, el tiempo del adiós llegó****  
****si volviera a nacer como una persona o un gato**

Black: por que

Panda: yo ya termine mi misión

Black: cual

Panda: de que seas feliz tu y tu familia

Black: por que no te quedas aquí

**¿Nos volveremos a ver? ¿me podrás amar?**

Panda: no puedo

Black: mi pequeña

Panda: hazme este favor

Black: cual

Panda: se feliz no importa lo que pase, siempre sonríeles a la vida, han que te de la espalda

Black: si, hare lo que me digas *comenzando a llorar*

Panda: te quiero mam… digo black

Black: te volveré a ver

Panda: no se, tal vez si

(Pandora comenzó a caminar hasta que desapareció en la nada)

White: black, black estas bien

Black: si, White

Kazemaru: que paso

Black: pandora se despidió de todos

White: ella

Black: si, murió

White: black

Kazemaru: black

Black: no pasa nada se que ella esta bien… lo se

(Pasaron años, Kazemaru y Black ya estaban casado y también esperando a una pequeña criatura)

*pero desde el cielo, una persona los miraba con amor y ternura*

Panda: que bueno que tengas una hermosa familia black solo recuerda

**La vida es algo que vale más que todo el oro del mundo.**

**Por eso cuídala mucho, por que si no te arrepentirás**

Fin

* * *

Preguntas:

Les gusto?

Final, hermoso o no?

Les gusto como escribo?


End file.
